Back to You
by Lauricula
Summary: "You left me! Remember! No good-bye, no explanation. Don't you dare just think you can walk back in to my life like nothing happened." she spat. Hermione and Draco shared a short lived romance the summer after the war but without a good-bye, he was gone and Hermione turned to the man she knew she should have been with. Ron. Now...Draco's back. Seven years later.
1. Tears

Back To You

Chapter 1

~It is often said than history repeats itself~

Hermione's chestnut eyes flitted open, greeted by the rays of early morning sun. A knot in her neck shot a line of pain down her spine and she groaned, trying to find a comfortable position. She didn't want to get out of bed yet, not if she didn't have to. Her delicate fingers ran through her matted curls and she sighed deeply, staring at her white ceiling.

Her thoughts turned to the day she had ahead of her...feed and dress the baby, take Rose to school, get some paperwork done for the Ministry and figure out what her family was going to have for dinner tonight. The same as every week day.

Her clock read quarter to seven and Hermione thanked Godric she could lay here for just a little while. The silk sheets were warm with her slumber and her indented pillow begged her to stay. Ron had been working late for weeks now and the added time and work she spent taking care of their two daughters was taking a toll on her. She knew it wasn't his fault...they were dealing with dragon smuggling issues as of late. Luckily, the Auror department had been willing to let her work from home until she could return...but Merlin knew when that would be.

Added responsibilities wasn't the only stress inducing factor to her current short tempered self. The witch couldn't remember the last time her husband had given her more than a peck on the cheek. Granted, children had that affect on a couple, but they had managed plenty of coitus sessions with two daughters. No, it was definitely his work. The familiar ache between her thighs tugged at her stomach and she let out another groan. She considered taking care of herself but after an embarrassing walk in involving her five year old she decided against it.

Two till seven. With a resigned sigh, Hermione drew back the covers, knowing she wasn't going to be catching anymore sleep this Wednesday morning. Her bare feet padded lightly across the carpeted floor and she shuddered. The autumn chill had worked its way into their home again this year. She quickly closed the distance to the bathroom and turned on the shower, waiting for the steam to rise, wrapping around her olive skin.

The gentle stream of water caressed her skin and she let out a small moan, adjusting herself so the stream could hit her neck. The brunette closed her eyes in relief, relishing the warmth that was snaking around her body. The scent of her flowery shampoo quickly engulfed the bathroom as she massaged her scalp, allowing another murmur of relief to escape her rosy lips.

She took her time lathering her body in her mango scented soap, rubbing out the tension in her stiff muscles..._especially_ her neck. A few more moans as she stole a few extra inhales of steam before she shut off the water and wrapped a towel around her frame.

Just as she was about to drop her towel and exchange it for her robe, the bathroom door opened and a small child with light brown hair entered the bathroom. Hermione squealed in surprise and immediately scolded herself at the look of terror on her daughter's face.

"I'm sorry, Rose. You just surprised mum, that's all." Hermione said gently, bending down to welcome her daughter in for a hug.

"I'm hungry." Rose replied, leaning against her mother's chest with tired eyes.

The mother couldn't help but giggle and hugged her daughter tighter before pulling her back to face her. "Let mummy get dressed, and then we can make your breakfast, alright?" a smile played at her lips as her daughter nodded in agreement before rushing out of the bathroom.

As soon as Rose left, Hermione's smile fell and she let out an exasperated sigh. Her day had begun.

* * *

Ron let out a low grunt and rubbed his eyes with his fists. He had a headache that hadn't faded for five days and his stomach was growling. Work was wearing him thin, the purple bags under his eyes and the paleness to his skin were proof. That wasn't counting the array of burns and scratches now covering his arms and legs.

"You alright mate?" His best friend asked, sitting down opposite him. They met for lunch every day; it was the only peace Ron had left.

"Hermione and I had another fight last night. The baby cries all the time. We still haven't found who is running this smuggling ring and if Dave hadn't been watching out for me, I would have lost my arm today." Ron rattled off. "Do you think I'm doing alright?"

Harry winced and handed Ron his lunch; left over pot roast with vegetables. Ron stuffed the meal into his mouth with in-between chew moans. "Ginny adapted my mom's cooking skill, I'll tell you that." he offered, the familiar smile that appeared after he was presented with food covering the bottom half of his freckled face.

Harry knew he probably shouldn't have asked, but he always had a nasty habit of letting his curiosity get the best of him. "What did you and Hermione fight about?" he asked cautiously, knowing it was risky to discuss touchy subjects while Ron was eating.

The red head shook his head. "Same thing as always. I complain that I'm working too much and she tells me to do something about it if I don't like it...then she starts nagging about needing me around the house more and helping with Rose and Arabella."

Harry simply nodded, knowing it was useless to try and be logical with him. But Ron continued.

"I mean honestly, does she think I have super powers?" Ron asked, scrunching his nose in annoyance before shooting Harry a look who was suppressing a smile. "Besides magic!"

"I'm working my arse off for her and the girls! I'm battling dragons and hunting down smugglers...pardon me for not having the energy to clean or fix the girls meals. I'm worn out as it is, Harry." the wizard sounded defeated, tossing his fork onto his plate.

"Well listen, I'm going to be heading off to Italy tomorrow for some work so Ginny will be alone. Why don't I suggest to her to stay with Hermione? I know you're working hard Ron...but Hermione has a lot to deal with every day that you're not around. You're both just...really worn out. Maybe having Ginny around to help her will diffuse some of this tension." Harry offered, finishing up his lunch.

Ron's eyes went wide with admiration for his best friend. "Harry you're a genius!" his rough hands clapping the dark-haired wizard on the back. "You think Gin will go for it?" he asked, suddenly looking worried.

"Trust me, Ginny will take any chance to see her god-children." Harry pointed out, smiling at the improvement in Ron's mood.

* * *

Hermione was savoring the few hours of peace she had while Arabella was napping and Rose was at school. She had a mile high stack of paperwork to sort through for the Auror's office, primarily preparing everyone's paperwork who were departing for Italy tomorrow.

The fireplace crackled, radiating steady waves of warmth against her back. Her fingers pulled her jumper tighter around her torso, shaking her head to refocus. Her teeth found her bottom lip and she began to nibble as the quill scribbled away.

"You really need to break that habit, you know." a familiar female voice called from the opposite side of the room.

Hermione spun around, her eyes wide. "Merlin's beard Gin! Don't do that!" she let out a chuckle before hugging her best friend.

"It's bloody cold out there! Mind if I help myself to a drink?" the red head asked, her freckles bright against her pale skin.

"How about some hot chocolate?" the older witch offered. "I'll make it, don't worry about it. I can't concentrate anyway." she murmured, waving her arm towards the desk hidden by papers and ink bottles.

The two witches headed to the kitchen, where Ginny sat at the small round table, watching her best friend fill a kettle with water.

"I heard you and Ron got into another argument." the younger witch stated with a hint of concern, running her finger in a circle on the table's surface.

Ginny heard the other witch sigh and her shoulders sink as she added the chocolate powder. "It was the same as always, Gin. Nothing new." her tone was tired, clearly bored of the subject.

"Well what if I told you you're finally going to have some help around here?" Ginny asked with a smile spreading on her freckled face.

Hermione turned around slowly, two mugs of steaming hot chocolate in her hands. Toffee curls framed her shocked face and wide eyes. Hermione licked her dry lips, her heart slightly racing. "What are you talking about?" she breathed, not daring to get her hopes up.

"Harry's going to Italy...and I don't have any of my own kids to look after...so he suggested I stay here! You could go back to work if you wanted to!" Ginny clapped her hands together excitedly as she explained everything.

Hermione gingerly placed the mugs on the counter before rushing over to her best friend and throwing her arms around the red head, trying to hold back grateful tears. "Thank you." her voice was quiet and shaky.

Ginny smiled to herself, patting Hermione's messy curls. "It's no trouble at all. I love my god-kids."

Hermione pulled back and wiped away stray tear from her tired face. She wrapped her cardigan around her and looked around at the empty kitchen. "It's so lonely here sometimes Gin...I mean the girls are here but..." a sob interrupted the end of her sentence.

Ginny nodded. "Ron's working hard Hermione...at least he's not blowing you off for pubs and whiskey." she giggled, knowing her brother couldn't handle whiskey. A memory of the morning after Thanksgiving fifth year reminded her of that. She had spent the early hours helping Ron nurse a nasty hangover before he swore he'd never touch whiskey again.

But Hermione shook her head. "No...no, work I understand. But even on the days he manages to take off or the days he manages to come home at a decent time...it's like he's not really here, you know? And I don't mean with Rose and Arabella." Another tear slipped down her lightly freckled cheek, clinging to her jawline before splashing onto her cardigan.

The red head cocked her head to the side and patted the seat next to her. "Grab those hot chocolates before they get cold and come here."

Hermione did as directed and drew in a shaky breath. "I know he's tired when he isn't at work," she sniffled. "But...I've just...I've just been getting this vibe that he doesn't care about me as much anymore..." she sounded pathetic and she felt guilty...like she was demanding too much of her hard working husband. "A-and it's felt this way since before he was working this much. I feel like our connection is fading." she mumbled finally.

Ginny frowned and placed a hand on Hermione's knee. "You and Ron have been together for seven years. It's natural for the magic to fade...and I heard kids don't help. Maybe you just need to time to re-kindle that spark...when he's not working so much." her voice was soft and comforting, something Hermione wasn't used to.

The crying witch closed her eyes for a brief moment, recollecting herself. "You're right. You know we've probably just forgotten how much fun we have together." she forced a smile but something didn't sit right in her heart...like a tugging sensation telling her this wasn't what it wanted.

* * *

Ginny had offered to pick Rose up from school while Hermione went in to the Ministry to hand in the paperwork for Italy. The outside world felt different without two young children under her watch. The wind just as bitter but she felt...free? No...maybe more relaxed. Yes, that was it. People hurried around her, passing with angry stares and chapped cheeks.

One toilet flush later and she was in the Ministry, witches and wizards bustling about the dark tiled atrium. She smiled at the familiarity. Hermione took a lift to her floor and headed to Kingsley's office. Her knuckles met oak six times before his gruff voice gave her permission to enter.

"Hermione! It's good to see you again!" The older wizard smiled cheerfully as he rose from his desk.

She returned a smile and shrugged her shoulders awkwardly. "It's good to be back."

He raised his eyebrows in shock. "You're coming back?"

Creases decorated her forehead. "Yes. Is there a problem with that? You told me I could come back whenever..." she reminded him, a slight edge of annoyance to her tone.

Kingsley shook his head and held out his hands. "No, no. Ah, it's not problem. We're glad to have you back. It's just...we didn't know how long you would be working from home so we ah...gave you a partner that could work here."

Hermione clenched her jaw. "And when were you planning on telling me that?" her voice tight with rising anger, not caring that she was talking to the head of the Auror department and the Minister of Magic this way.

The tall man rubbed his neck. "There should be an owl arriving to your home any minute, Ms. Granger. I can assure you with confidence we just hired him today. He's in your office if you'd like to meet him." Even he seemed wary of the witch's cold stare and pursed lips.

She huffed and turned on her heel, walking briskly to her office. She didn't need a partner! She was handling things just fine on her own. How could they not even ask her about this before making a decision like this! What if it didn't work out? What if he was better than her and they fired her? A fear she hadn't felt since her days in Hogwarts gripped her lungs and she forced away the thoughts the best she could.

Finally, she reached her office door and pushed it open. Hermione stood frozen when she saw the figure sitting at a second desk that had been placed in her office. A smirk planted on his face when he saw her reaction.

"Miss me, Granger?"

* * *

A/N: Hi! You're probably really confused because Pretend is still a WIP. But I've had this idea rattling around in my head for a good week now and I'm hoping it's not extremely similar to any others...*fingers crossed*

I know you probably have questions as to who (though let's face it you smarty pants already probably figured that out) was sitting at the desk and why he asked Hermione if she missed him...all will be explained in good time...patience!

I will still continue Pretend, I just wanted to get started on this (I'm also hoping it'll cure my writer's block for Pretend). I apologize if this chapter was kind of short! Anyway...hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Reviews would be lovely! 3


	2. Tension

Chapter 2

"What the fuck are you doing here?" the furious witch hissed, her fists balled at her sides.

Malfoy smirked. "Not happy to see me, colleague?"

Before he even registered her movement, he felt her small palm sting his cheek. His stormy eyes locked on hers, wild and watery. "Fuck off." she muttered, glaring at him with a hatred he had never seen before...at least not on her. "Get out of my office."

The blond shook his head. "I can't. I work here now, Granger."

She narrowed her eyes, never breaking eye contact. Her breathing ruffling the wisps of his hair. "I'll get Kingsley to find me a new partner. I refuse to work with you." she breathed, her lips twisting into a demented smile.

Draco frowned. "Why?" he looked perplexed and Hermione wanted to hex him. Why? Why?

She leaned in to him, their noses almost touching. She could smell the hazelnut on his breath. "You know why."

* * *

And with that she stalked out of their office, slamming the door behind her.

Hermione slammed her bag down on her kitchen counter, shaking her head and muttering a string of inappropriate words under her breath.

"Everything alright?" Ginny asked cautiously, carrying Arabella on her hip.

"Everything is just fine!" Hermione snapped, fishing out documents from her bag and heading to the desk in the living room.

Ginny followed her best friend, placed Arabella in her play pen and crouched down next to the frustrated witch. Her cheeks were flushed with anger and she was writing at an amazingly fast pace. Her eyes following her quill as her teeth found her bottom lip.

"Hermione, stop and talk to me. Now." Ginny stated, placing her freckled hand on Hermione's arm.

The witch leaned back in the chair and sighed. She turned to face her concerned best friend. "Kingsley assigned me a partner today." her lips in a straight line as she muttered her response.

Ginny broke into a smile. "That's great! Right? Now all this work isn't on just you..." Ginny waved her arm to the desk covered in papers and broken quills.

Hermione shook her head. "No...no...that's not the problem." she breathed.

The red head gave Hermione a puzzled expression. "Then what is?"

"He hired Malfoy. Draco f...Malfoy." Hermione censored herself as she spat out his name, glancing at her seven month old. She turned herself back to her desk, re-immersing herself in the massive mount of paperwork. "I don't need a partner, let alone that prat."

Ginny pursed her lips. "I know you hate him, Mione, but you can't do all of this work by yourself. You're just one person. Let people help you...even if it is Malfoy. Maybe he's changed!" she offered cheerfully, earning her a nasty look from Hermione.

"Gin, I love you and your optimism, but you're not helping right now." she smiled sadly at Ginny.

This day had not gone as she expected.

* * *

Ron slumped through the door of his home, his back aching and his muscles in his arms screaming. He trudged to the kitchen to get himself a glass of wine. He turned on the light and nearly let out a scream.

"Merlin's beard Hermione! You know that scares me!" he whisper yelled, not wanting to wake his sleeping daughters.

His wife looked tired and angry, a combination he did not want to come home to. The clock read almost 1 o'clock in the morning. "What are you still doing up? I heard you're going back to work tomorrow...shouldn't you get some rest?"

Hermione glanced at him and shrugged. "I can't sleep."

"Hang on, have you been crying?" Ron inquired, noticing her red and puffy eyes. He rushed over to his wife's side and placed an arm around her narrow shoulders. She leaned in to him.

"No." she whispered.

Ron snorted. "You've never been a good liar. Come on. What's wrong?"

Hermione let out a whimper as her lips trembled. "You work late all the time now, I'm exhausted all the time, I have a lot of work to do and Kingsley made Draco Malfoy my partner."

Ron felt tears drip onto his burned arm and he sighed deeply. "Hey, look at me." he whispered gently, tilting Hermione's face towards his. "I know this is hard for the both of us. We're tired, we're frustrated and we're worn out. But it's not going to last forever, alright? I promise we're working really hard so I can be here with you more. Believe me...I miss you and Rose and Arabella like crazy. But I need to do my job."

Hermione nodded. "I know, I know." she let out a sigh as her tears ceased. "I'm sorry. It's just been a weird day."

"How about we give this weird day a good ending?" his muttered, planting light kisses behind his wife's ear.

She smiled. If only she could have this Ron all the time.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Hermione asked for the millionth time, readjusting her blouse.

"I'll be fine. We'll be fine." Ginny reassured the witch, feeding Arabella on the couch. "I can send you an owl every hour if it will make you feel better." she joked.

Hermione smiled. "If you wouldn't mind."

Ginny's smile faded.

"Right, I'm off. Let's see how this day goes..." Hermione breathed as she headed towards her door.

"Good luck! And remember, we're not in Hogwarts anymore, so no punching!" Ginny giggled to herself as Hermione cast her a scowl.

Hermione tried to focus on her breathing as she made way towards her office, but it wasn't working. She had no idea how she was going to get through eight hours of Draco Malfoy.

She was going over a speech she had prepared for him when a figure appeared in front of her. "Miss Granger." the deep voice called out.

"Kingsley!" Hermione gasped, stopping in her tracks to prevent them from colliding. "Sorry, I should watch where I'm going." she ran through her hands through her frizzy hair nervously.

He cracked a smile across his wrinkled face. "I just came to tell you you'll do just fine today."

Hermione looked down at her feet, suddenly embarrassed. "Yes, sir." she replied.

"If anyone is a match for Draco, it's you." he assured her before catching the look on her face. She looked worried and exhausted. A wave of guilt flooded his large body. "Miss Granger, we didn't hire Mr. Malfoy to make your life more stressful. And...I apologize if that's exactly what it did. But Mr. Malfoy is a fine employee and a hard worker, not to mention he's almost as smart as you."

A faint smile appeared on her chapped lips. "Thank you, Minister."

He nodded. "Get to work." he ordered before striding off, his robes billowing behind him.

* * *

Hermione opened the door to her office, and she took in a deep breath as she caught sight of her new partner. _Do not let him get to you, Hermione. You're better than that. _

"How's it going, Granger?" Malfoy asked, looking at her with a smirk.

She glared at him, studying his expression. "Is something funny Malfoy?" she inquired politely, placing her folders on her desk. _It's unusually warm in here today..._she thought to herself.

The blond wizard shook his head. "It's just a small world, that's all." he replied, clicking the pen in his lean fingers.

Hermione froze, "please stop doing that." she barked, looking at the pen.

"Oh what's the matter, Granger? Don't tell me you're still easily annoyed." he joked, and Hermione tried not to notice that his skin was almost as white as his dress shirt.

The witch stood as tall as she could and brushed her hair out of her face. "I have two daughters, one is five and one is barely a year old. They have nightmares, they don't always sleep through the night, I've been balancing all of this work by myself for a month and a half now. I haven't had more than four hours of sleep in a very long time. So yes, I'm still easily annoyed." she said all of this very fast, her cheeks flushing a shade of deep red. "We have a lot work to do today, so please, let's just...work."

Malfoy searched for a response, but his brain was stuck on the words 'two daughters'. He scowled, his eyebrows meeting in the middle of his forehead. He snuck a glance at her fingers, and felt his heart skin slightly at the gold band on her finger.

"Fine by me." he muttered to himself, feeling agitated now.

Hermione kept glancing at the clock and grew frustrated with every slow passing second. She had worked her way through all of the paperwork for the recently arrested wizards who had been trying to restore objects laced with dark magic and it was only ten thirty. She still had six and a half hours left. But she had to admit, Draco wasn't horrible to work with. He hadn't muttered a word since she first arrived.

She rose from her desk, clearing her throat. Malfoy looked at up, his quill still on the paper. "What?" he half-barked.

"I'm going for a coffee. Would you like one?" she asked, trying to keep eye contact. She didn't want to appear nervous in front of him.

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "You're being nice to me, Granger? I must say I'm shocked. But no, I would not like a coffee." his tone was playful but his eyes were cold. "Now if you don't mind, I have a ton of work to do."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but instead she huffed in annoyance and turned on her heel.

* * *

Margerie Stonewall walked up to Hermione in the employee lounge and smiled at her. "It's good to see you again!" her voice chipper.

Hermione glanced around the lounge, smiling to herself. It felt good to be out of her office. "It feels good to be back at work." she replied, sipping on her coffee.

Her colleague smiled and shook her head. "It amazes me how much you like working...how are the kids? Two daughters right?"

Hermione nodded as hot coffee slid down her throat. "That's right. They're well. Rose is in school now and Arabella is happy and healthy. I do miss them, even if they drove me crazy sometimes." she chuckled, glancing at a flyer behind Margerie's head for an employee meeting this coming Saturday.

Margerie was a nice woman; she was the receptionist for the Auror department, but she was a bit awkward when it came to conversations. One would say small talk was her specialty.

"How's erm...Tom?" Hermione asked, silently hoping she correctly remembered the name of Margerie's husband.

The receptionist's eyes lit up. "Oh he's wonderful! He's currently in Wales doing research on an ancient castle and..."

Hermione tried to pay attention, but her thoughts went back to Malfoy. It was too easy working with him this morning...much easier than she had anticipated. Something didn't seem right. He was too civil...

"Isn't that just fascinating?" Margerie finished, her face lit with enthusiasm.

"Oh yes, it's absolutely fascinating." Hermione breathed, forcing a smile. "Margerie, I'm really sorry but I have to get back to work. We'll erm, catch up later." she offered before taking her mug and retreating to her office.

* * *

The witch stormed into her office with determination. She slammed her half empty coffee mug down on her desk and placed her hands on her hips. "Alright Malfoy, I want answers." she ordered.

Malfoy peered from behind a stack of paperwork with his eyebrows raised. "Excuse me?" he growled, slowly rising from his chair.

The office was cramped already, with file cabinets and metal chairs and folders lying everywhere, but with Malfoy four inches away from her, the office felt like a stuffed broom closet.

"I want answers." she repeated, her chest heaving; Draco tried not to notice the cut of her blouse.

"Answers to what Granger? You're not making any sense." he flashed her a puzzled expression, as he stuffed his hands in his pants pockets.

"This morning has been too easy. You've been quiet and civil and...not a complete pain in the arse to work with!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "I don't understand."

The wizard smirked at his partner, folding his arms across his chest. "Are you saying you want me to be a pain in the arse? I can do that."

"No! I want to know why." she nearly shouted in exasperation. "This isn't what I was expecting."

Draco searched her face, her chestnut eyes sparkling with curiosity, her chewed up bottom lip and the faint line of freckles across her nose. He fixed his face into an expression of indifference. "In case you didn't know Granger, people change." he said matter-of-factly, before returning to his desk and continued filling out paper work.

Hermione slowly returned to her desk but her eyes never left Draco. She studied him carefully, taking in his appearance. His jaw was chiseled and lined with an even five o'clock shadow. Very fine wrinkles were starting to appear on his forehead. His muscles pressed against his white dress shirt, as if they were begging to be let free from its constraints. She examined his lengthy fingers as one hand was pressed firmly on the desk while the other wrote. Hermione happened to notice his fingers were bare.

* * *

Hermione came home form work that day with a million questions swirling in her mind. She placed a quick peck on Arabella's cheek and pulled Rose into a hug before putting the girls in their play room and following Ginny into the kitchen to prepare their dinner.

The house smelled of pumpkin and the heat was making Hermione slightly sleepy. She had turned the news on the TV and had it at a low volume; she liked the background noise. The lights of the kitchen cast a warm orange glow against the wooden counters.

"So...how was work?" Ginny started, chopping carrots on a cutting board.

"Work was...interesting." Hermione answered slowly, retrieving chicken broth and various spices from the cabinet.

"Interesting how?" the red head inquired, pausing for a moment.

Hermione stood at the counter, staring into space for a moment, collecting her thoughts. "I expected today to be a nightmare." she laughed. "But...Malfoy was civil and compliant. He just worked, Ginny."

She raised an eyebrow, leaning against the counter, momentarily forgetting all about the half chopped carrots. "That's a pleasant surprise...but you're not going to let this go are you?" she smirked, giving her friend a knowing look.

"Not a chance." Hermione replied, returning to her cooking.

* * *

Draco came home from the Ministry and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey before resting in front of a blazing fire in his leather arm chair. His house was spacious with five bedrooms, four currently vacant, three bathrooms, one living area, one sitting room and one gourmet kitchen. He didn't need all of this space right now, but if the right person ever came along...and they were to start a family...he'd have the room.

Draco never talked about this with anyone, not even his best mate Blaise, but he couldn't wait to have a family. He had already promised himself he'd be nothing like his father.

The firewhiskey burned his throat as he sipped it down, thinking back on today. Hermione hadn't been as vengeful as he had thought she would be and for that he was thankful. A shot of anger coursed through his veins as he remembered she was married to Weasley, and therefore had probably forgotten all about their time together. That damn ring on her dainty finger was already haunting his mind. And he didn't even want to talk about the fact that she had kids with the man, the thought alone made him want to wretch.

While he was thankful she hadn't tried to jinx him, he was a little confused by the lack of anger in her in general. He had offered no good-bye, though that wasn't his choice, and hadn't spoken to or saw her in seven years. Grant it she was not happy in the slightest that they were working together, but she too had been quite civil.

Draco sipped his firewhiskey and smacked his lips. He would definitely have to bring that up tomorrow.

* * *

Hermione tossed and turned for hours that night. Huffing and puffing, secretly hoping Ron would ask her what's wrong, and only slightly annoyed when he drifted right off to sleep. She was not satisfied at all with Draco's answers today. Yes he might have changed, but she didn't buy that explanation for his behavior today. Had he lost his feelings for her? Feelings he had told her were so strong during that summer. Feelings that according to him, pumped through his veins like his own blood. Is he seeing someone? Is he married and just doesn't wear his ring?

Her mind wandered to his bulging muscles in his white shirt and his faint five o'clock shadow. The past seven years had certainly treated him well...

Hermione shook her head and rubbed her eyes. _Stop it, you are married. _

Ron was by no means unattractive; his hair had turned a red-brown over the years, he had gained a slight tan from all the sunlight he had been exposed to, and his arms were now accentuated with permanently flexed muscles. His freckles had faded just a tad, while his blue eyes shone as bright as ever. He kept his facial hair trimmed and neat, just scruffy enough to tickle her cheek or nose every time they kissed. But there was something about Draco that was so appealing...so attractive that it made her breathing hitch every time she looked at him.

With guilt washing over her, she decided to retreat to their living area and catch up on some leisurely reading. Carefully, as not to disturb her sleeping husband, she rose from her side of the bed and tip toed into the darkness.

A mug of tea in one hand, and her most recent pleasure read in the other, the witch snuggled on her couch with a blanket over her legs. The little table lamp dimly lit their cozy living area with a warm glow, shining on old pictures of the married couple. There was one picture of them in front of the pyramids in Egypt when they went to visit Charlie six years ago. Another showed the brunette and red head sitting on a blanket in a park, Ron's callous hands on Hermione's stomach, a smile on each of their faces. The third picture was Hermione's favorite picture of them...Hermione was sitting on the very couch she was sitting on now, her nose in a book, while Ron sat next to her, smiling at her, just watching her read. She had no idea he was looking at her, nor had she known the picture was being taken. But looking at that picture now, it made her stomach sink. She hadn't seen her husband look at her like that in years.

Arabella had been unplanned, and while they were both happy about their second addition, it was nothing like their first pregnancy. Ron was helpful, supportive even, but his enthusiasm was absent. She didn't really know when things had changed, but it hurt all the same when she realized it.

Hermione let out a frustrated groan and tried to concentrate on her book, but her thoughts were too loud. She couldn't stop thinking about Draco, which angered her. She should...is...furious with Draco. _Showing up after seven years of absolutely no contact, what the hell is he playing at? _she asked herself. It had nothing to do with her long ago feelings for the wizard, but more of the fact that she cared for him...and for all she knew he could have been dead or imprisoned or a number of things really. And he hadn't bothered to let her know! Not once!

The more she thought about it the angrier it made her. One thing was for sure, she wasn't about to let him off easy.

* * *

Draco arrived early to work the next morning, bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the ring on her finger, and the way she brought up her daughters. His coffee sitting on the corner of his desk with folders of paper work just waiting for him, he yawned. Tired he may be, he was still curious as to Hermione's lack of anger.

The clock read eight thirty seven and the wizard groaned. He had another twenty minutes or so until his partner showed up.

He looked at his desk, covered with folders and papers and decided to get a head start on the day's work. His eyes hung heavy as he dragged his quill across the packets of paperwork, filling in each line one by one.

Draco shook his head every few seconds, took large gulps of his coffee and even got up and paced around the cramped office once, but he still felt as if he could fall asleep any second. His stormy eyes found the clock and noticed that it read eighty forty nine. _Just eleven more minutes, just stay awake for eleven more minutes..._

"Get up" a sharp voice called distantly, jolting the sleeping wizard awake.

With a paper stuck to his cheek and drool dripping out the corner of his mouth, Draco's head shot up. "Huh, sorry?" he answered sleepily, rubbing his eyes for what felt like the thousand time that morning.

His vision cleared to form a stern witch staring at him with her arms crossed and her pink lips formed in a thin line.

"Sleeping on the job already?" she snapped, turning to her desk.

"Not that it's any of your business but I didn't get much sleep last night. You have two kids, don't tell me you never showed up to work exhausted." he shot back, casting her a dirty look as he sat up in his seat, smoothing out his stray hairs.

"Of course I have, but I've never fallen asleep. But there's too much work that needs to be done." she paused, shooting him a curious look. "What had you up all night?"

Draco paused for a moment. _Thinking about you. _But his words fell short. "Like I said, none of your business. Let's just work, alright?" he tried to sound as casual as he could, refocusing on the paperwork in front of him.

But Hermione clucked her tongue. "Not yet. We have things to discuss." her stare was hard, chestnut eyes narrowed as if to tell him he had no other choice.

Draco was about to give in and seize his opportunity to ask the questions that had been racking his brain, but an idea popped in to his head and his mouth turned into a broad, smug smile. "Like you said Granger, we have work to do. But we can certainly discuss your troubles over coffee, after work. Or firewhiskey, your choice." he offered slyly, knowing the witch couldn't argue with work demands.

She frowned, crossing her arms once more. "Fine." she gritted, "But I can't stay out late, Rose and Arabella need me at home."

Draco looked down at his feet. "Right, of course." he answered.

The lunch hour finally arrived and Hermione disappeared from the office before Draco had even begun to pack up his things.

Weaving through the crowd of hungry co-workers, Hermione went to find a spare owl to send a letter to Ron and Ginny, each explaining where she would be after work today.

But a letter to Ron was not needed as his red head appeared in front of her, a wide smile on his face. He greeted her with a hug.

"I've got the night off, isn't that great?" he asked, the smile still stained on his face.

The witch's face fell. "Oh Ron, I'm so sorry but I was just about to send you an owl. I have...a work meeting after work today.

Her husband looked only slightly hurt at the news. "Can't you just say you're not coming?" trying not to sound offended.

"You know I can't. People from our department lost important paper work and apparently there's now a new group of Voldemort copycats popping up on the country side. I'm sorry." she avoided looking him directly in the eyes, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Bastards." he said to himself, shaking his ginger hair. "Well I'll try and get in touch with Neville or Dean...see if they want to go out for a drink or something. I'll see you later!" he called as his disappeared into the crowd without so much as kissing her good-bye.

She felt guilty for lying, she really did. But she couldn't imagine trying to explain to Ron that she was meeting her long ago ex-lover for coffee to ask him why he never contacted her for seven years. Hermione reminded herself to let Ginny know of the excuse she gave to Ron and why.

* * *

The witch and wizard tried their hardest to concentrate on their paperwork, but intrusive thoughts of their coffee 'date' whipped in and out of their minds for the remainder of the day.

* * *

A/N: Major apologies for my long absence! Life can be so hectic sometimes...But I've had the itch to write for days on end now and was finally able to finish this chapter! It's longer than the first one, I believe. Also, I'm sorry for the filler chapter! I hope it's not a bore to get through! Happy reading!


	3. Tea

Chapter 3

Hermione watched the clock tick closer to five o'clock with bated breath, her stomach in knots and her heart pounding. She had no idea how this was going to go. She didn't even want to think about the fact that she would be alone with him at a place that wasn't work for the first time in seven years.

With a mix of suppressed anger and nauseating anxiety, the clock struck five and Hermione began to gather her belongings. Draco followed suit, watching her every move.

"What?" she scowled, checking to be sure her blouse was buttoned as high as it could go.

The blonde wizard shook his head. "I didn't say anything. Just observing." he stated calmly, clutching his brief case.

"Observing what?" her face growing hot as she glared at him.

"You look nervous, that's all." Draco replied, walking to the door and holding it open for her. "Ladies first."

Hermione tried to think of a witty reply, but no sound came out. So she shot him a dirty look and walked past him, taking care that their bodies didn't brush.

"Why should I be nervous around you?" she asked with a trace of annoyance, her legs trying to keep up with his long strides.

"You shouldn't. There's nothing to be nervous about, Granger." he replied, clearing a path in the crowd for the two of them. If he was honest with himself, he was a tad bit nervous as well. They may share an office, but at least there they're required to act civil. There was no telling how sour this conversation was going to go.

They reached the outside and Draco thanked the slight breeze for drying the thin line of sweat forming at his hairline. He cleared his throat and squinted at the bright sky. "Where would you like to go?"

Hermione was taken back by his manners and stammered for a moment as her brain caught up to his question. "Um, erm...how about that café in Hogsmeade?" she suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

The blonde nodded his head, held out his arm to her (which she took), and on the count of three they disappeared in thin air.

* * *

Settled at a table for two in the corner, Hermione sat with her arms on the table, a cold stare on her face, and a slight pink tint to her cheeks. "You should go first." she said, holding her coffee mug.

"Why?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

"Because you might answer some of the questions I have." the brunette answered, smacking her lips as the hot liquid slid down her throat.

He ruffled his hair and leaned back in his seat. "Alright then," he started, folding his arms on the table. "Why aren't you angrier with me?" he blurted out.

"I'm...furious with you, I have been for seven years. But work is not the place to deal with that." she replied, much more calmly than she felt. "To make it worse, you show up in my fucking office with that smirk on your face like nothing happened! And you've been almost kind, and quite civil. No apology or anything...You left me! Remember? No good-bye, no explanation. Don't you dare think you can just walk back in to my life like nothing happened. Because you know what happened? You broke my heart." she ranted, almost knocking over her mug as she leaned across the table, glaring at him. Her face was hot and she was breathing quite heavily, feeling the relief of finally saying all that out loud.

Draco's head was bowed and Hermione sat back, watching him nervously; she had never seen him like that before. She heard him sigh as he lifted his head to meet her big golden-brown eyes staring at him.

Couples around them were leaning across their tables, whispering to one another. An old man with a wild gray beard and an eye patch muttered to himself as he read the Daily Prophet. No one seemed to yet notice their little spat.

He had expected her to be angry, but he didn't expect to hear he broke her heart. Those words stabbed him in the gut and he felt ashamed to even look at her. "That was never my intention," he croaked, his mouth dry.

Hermione let out a chuckle and crossed her arms across her chest, "It doesn't matter if it wasn't, Draco." she said coolly, his eyes going wide at the use of his first name on her tongue. "The point is, you did. You spent five years bullying me and putting me down...and then in the end you came around, and I thought you had changed. I thought you liked me as much as I liked you. Then you left. That whole summer felt like a joke, do you understand that? Do you have any idea how I felt after you disappeared?" she hissed, the brim of her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Granger...Hermione, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you where I was, but I wasn't allowed, alright? There was too much at stake if I disobeyed. Just...trust me when I say it wasn't my choice to leave." he said, rubbing his temples and sniffling.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't trust you, Malfoy. Trust is earned." she replied stiffly.

Draco sipped his coffee and put his head in his palm. He glanced sideways at her and watched the light of the fire dance across her features. He thought back to their summer together. The nights they spent making love over and over again. The lazy mornings with blankets draped around them as they sipped tea and read. The times he tried to cook the Muggle way and it always turned out horrible. The wizard furrowed his brow in thought. "Then I'll earn it back." he mumbled, the gears in his brain turning.

"Pardon me?" Hermione asked, unsure if she had heard him correctly.

His steel gray eyes met hers. "I'm going to earn your trust again."

She stammered, trying to think of her reply. Part of her was touched, but her brain was reminding her that it didn't erase her anger towards him. "And how do you plan to do that?" she asked, raising her chin.

"You'll find out." Draco stated, taking another sip of coffee. "Alright, your turn."

The confused witch let out a long sigh. "I have a lot of questions. Can you answer them?"

Draco pondered this for a moment. "I will answer as many as I can. If I can't answer, there is a valid reason, Granger. Do you understand?"

She bit her lip in contemplation. "Fine. First question, did you actually like me?"

It sounded pathetic as soon as the words spilled out of her mouth, but she spent months crying thinking he didn't, and another seven years wondering whether he really did or not. She needed to know.

"I did, very much. Me leaving wasn't about y-" He answered, but she held up hand.

"Next question. Where did you disappear to?" she asked, waiting with anticipation.

"Sorry, Granger. I can't tell you that." he said with a shake of his head.

Hermione huffed with annoyance and clicked her tongue. "Fine. Next question. If...if you hadn't left, do you think we would still be together?" Yet another question that had been racking her brain non-stop.

Hermione sat waiting for his reply while hoping the chatter of the café drowned out the pounding of her heart.

"Yes, I do." Draco replied, tapping his finger on the table.

"You do?" she breathed, her eyes wide was amazement.

He nodded, watching her.

Her eyes looked everywhere but him as she downed the rest of her coffee. After the last bit of liquid had slid down her dry throat, she cleared her throat. "Well, you've answered all of my questions." _Lie._ "I should probably get home to the girls, Ginny's with them all day. I'll erm see you at work tomorrow." her voice was quiet as she gathered her belongings and left money on the table for the bill.

She threw her scarf around her neck and pulled out her hair to lay around her shoulders. Draco stood a few inches from her, his jaw clenched. Hermione went to walk away when a hand caught her arm to whip her around. She met the pair of light gray eyes she had been trying to avoid staring at for the past hour. His face was unreadable.

"I have to go, Draco." she said softly, waiting for his grip to loosen.

He blinked as she said his first name again. He missed the way she said it. Finally, he looked at her, letting one lone tear travel down his pale cheek. "I'm sorry."

Hermione attempted a smile before she pulled her arm out of his now loose grip and turned to leave. Her knees were wobbly and she fought to steady her breath as a thousand thoughts and emotions flooded her brain. The tears returned to her eyes as she stepped out in the cold autumn air, practically freezing as one by one slid down her flushed cheeks. She walked to a bit away from the café and spun into thin air.

* * *

_"It's you, or her. Pick." The gravelly voice whispered, pointing his wand at the younger wizard's heart. _

_"You know my decision." the younger wizard spat, refusing to show fear. "Do it before she wakes up." _

_The older wizard laughed, the corners of his mouth curling into a twisted smile, exposing rotten teeth. He yanked the younger wizard up by his hair and pressed the back of the younger wizard's body to the front of his. _

_"Say good-bye." he breathed, the wretched smell invading the younger wizard's nostrils. _

_Draco scrunched up his face, holding back tears as he glanced at the sleeping witch, her honey curls sprayed out on her pillow. "I'm sorry." he whispered, knowing full and well she couldn't hear him. _

Draco woke with a cold sweat covering his body, panting as he familiarized himself with his current surroundings. His eagle poked open one eye, saw his master was alright and dozed back off to sleep. Moon light barely illuminated his spacious room while the shadows of tree branches played across his walls. His breathing slowed along with his heart rate. He was safe. He was alone...but he was safe.

The lanky wizard felt his skin meet the emerald green silk sheets covering his bed and he sighed, brushing his hair back. _It was just a dream. _he told himself.

Malfoy rolled over and curled into a ball, staring at the empty space next to him. He couldn't help but long for the presence of his ex-lover. Her warmth, her soft snores, her body pressed against his...She was all he wanted right now.

* * *

Hermione slipped in her front door after her interesting evening with Draco. She gathered her composure before greeting her girls with hugs and kisses. Ginny poked her head out from the kitchen and shouted "I hope you don't mind, but I waited until you came home to have dinner. Ron has the night off and I managed to convince him to stay home so we can all have dinner together." the ginger's smile was so wide that Hermione didn't have the heart to tell her she wasn't very hungry.

"Sounds great." she said weakly, plopping herself down at her desk, pulling out paper work.

Ron emerged from the hall way with a lazy grin on his face, his eyes glassy. He picked Rose and spun her around as she shrieked with delight. The red head walked over to his wife with a slight wobble to his step and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

She pulled away from him, smelling the alcohol on his breath. "You've been drinking." she muttered, not looking at him.

He snorted. "I'm stressed from work. Besides what's the big deal in having a drink after work?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing, Ron. It was just an observation." scribbling away at the parchment in front of her.

Ron frowned and cocked his head at her. "Are you even happy to see me, Hermione? I have a night off of work and this is how you're starting it off? With...more work! I mean, blimey Hermione, you were at work all day and then you had a meeting and now you're doing more work?" he had raised his voice slightly and Hermione shot him a warning look.

Ron looked over at Rose who was staring at her parents with wide eyes, her toy broom laying at her feet. Her husband sighed. "Are you happy to see me?" he repeated calmly.

Hermione collected her papers and rose to face him, their bodies centimeters apart. She stared at him, her lips in a thin, quivering line. "I don't know Ron. Maybe now you'll realize what it's been like to be me these past few months." she managed to get out before choking on a sob as she hustled to their bedroom and slammed the door.

Ron slumped onto the couch, staring at his feet. He felt a body sit down next to his and he glanced over to find his sister frowning at him. "What?" he asked, giving her a puzzled expression.

"You're a bloody idiot, Ron." she laughed, shaking her head.

"Am not!" he retorted, crossing his arms.

"Oh come on Ron. Do you honestly not realize how lonely she's been?" she whispered, casting a glance at the hallway. "You wouldn't come home for days at a time...how could you just jump on her for focusing on work one day? Just because you were finally home? She has responsibilities, Ron, just like you."

Ron had his face scrunched up in a frown, highly resembling a three year old who wasn't getting their way. "I hate you sometimes." he grumbled, remaining stiff as she patted his arm.

* * *

Hermione laid in bed with her snoring husband next to her, thinking about the events of today. Ron and her had argued after the girls went to bed and she had all but yelled herself hoarse. Tears still stained her cheeks as she sniffled.

Of course the conversation with Draco was upsetting and the fight with Ron didn't make her day any better, but the worst part was thinking about Rose and Arabella. The girls didn't deserve this life...days consisted of their father not home, watching their parents fight...and what if...

_No_. she told herself. _That's not going to happen. _

It couldn't happen. They had two _very young_ daughters together. Splitting up wasn't an option. Ron wouldn't have to have this work schedule forever and things would return to normal afterwards.

Right?

Ron had slammed the door on his way out that morning, making Hermione cringe as she sipped her tea. Ginny raised an eyebrow after him and rolled her eyes.

"Quite an argument between you two last night." Ginny commented, watching Hermione.

"I really don't want to talk about it." The brunette witch replied, craning her neck to check on the girls, who were in their play pen.

"Fine. Then how was your evening with Malfoy?" Ginny asked, a smirk playing at her thin lips.

Hermione chocked on her tea, a bit dribbling down her chin. "Pardon me?" she croaked, wiping away the remnants of tea.

"I'm not an idiot, Hermione. I thought you of all people would know that. Now tell me. How was it?" her eyes gleaming with curiosity.

Hermione sighed, staring at her half-drunk tea. "It was confusing. I don't know. I sort of...went off on him-"

"Which he deserved." Ginny added.

"and he apologized. Said he wants to earn my trust." she muttered, rolling her eyes at the last part and taking another sip of tea.

A shriek from the living room interrupted their conversation as Hermione bolted to her youngest daughter who had tears streaming down her face.

Rose was looking horror struck, her toy still in her hand. She had accidentally hit her sister over the head as she walked by. A small lump was now forming on Arabella's forehead.

"It was an accident, I promise." Rose was saying over and over again, looking worried.

"I know darling, I know." Hermione assured her, as she cooed at Arabella, trying to quiet her cries. "It happens."

"Will she be okay?" Rose inquired, standing on her tippy-toes to get a good look at Arabella, who was currently in her mother's arms, muffling her cries into Hermione's blouse.

Hermione smiled at her eldest and bent to kiss her head. "Yes, she'll be fine." she breathed.

Rose looked unconvinced for a moment before she motioned for Hermione to bend down again so Rose could kiss Arabella's head and whispered "I'm sorry Bella."

Rose ran to her room and Ginny muttered, "I'll go check on her."

* * *

After a few moments, Ginny returned, with Rose holding onto her hand, her eyes a bit puffy. Arabella was playing happily, now shrieking with laughter. Her older sister took notice to her behavior and smiled before sitting down next to her.

"Right, off to work now. Should be an interesting day." Hermione sighed, gathering her belongings and throwing on her jacket. "By the way, have you heard from Harry?"

"No, I haven't. But I suspect he's just busy. Or enjoying Italy without me. The..." Ginny censored herself, raising her eyebrows as Rose cocked her head at her. "Maybe I'll write to him today."

Hermione smiled, kissed her daughters good-bye, waved to Ginny and headed out the door.

The brisk air slapped her cheeks as she walked to her usual alley way where she apparated to the building of the Ministry. She noticed her stomach fluttering with nervousness and frowned. "Stop that." she whispered, making sure no one was near her.

A wave of warmth washed over her as she walked into the atrium, searching for a lift to take her to her office. Papers zoomed around her head, as people bustled about. A few people spotted her and waved, but mostly everyone was going about their own busy business. She entered a crowded lift and waited impatiently to reach her floor.

Finally, she was free. Her legs hustled as fast as they could to her office and she actually had to force her facial muscles to stay in a neutral expression as she opened the door.

Malfoy looked up, watched Hermione self-consciously smooth out her pencil skirt and frizzy hair before placing her belongings at her desk. He smiled to himself before returning to paperwork.

He heard his co-worker clear her throat. "Good morning." she managed to get out, looking unsure of whether she wanted to stay by her desk or approach him.

He decided for her, however, when he rose from his desk, a mug in hand and slowly made his way to her desk. The only sound in the cramped office was the mug meeting the wood of her desk.

"I guess it's a good thing I got you tea this morning. You seem a bit frazzled." he replied casually.

"Oh! No! Fine, just fine. Bit of a rough morning, but all is fine." she rambled, her cheeks going pink.

His gray eyes squinted at her, searching her expression for a hint of, well, anything really. "Granger, you sure you're alright? Because if so, we have a lot of work to do." He pointed back to the mountain of paperwork sitting on his desk.

At the sound of the word 'work', Hermione appeared to snap back to her usual composed self. "Yes, of course. Um, thanks for the tea." she said apologetically, shaking her head.

"Wait, hold on." Malfoy said, reaching out to touch her cheek.

Her eyes widened as his fingers drew closer, breath lost in her lungs. The feel of his skin against hers made her jump and he jolted in shock.

"Sorry," she smiled, "your fingers were cold."

He shook his head, as if to refocus himself, and reached again. A second later his fingers were gone and Hermione found herself wanting to feel his touch again.

"You had an eyelash on your cheek." he commented, before sitting down at his desk, rolling up his sleeves and setting to work.

The stunned witch touched her cheek where his fingers had been and whispered "Thanks" before plopping down in her chair, not paying mind to the work she had in front of her.

* * *

"Oh shit! Damn it!" Hermione nearly shouted around mid-morning, throwing her hands into the air.

"Everything alright over there?" Draco called, peering around a stack of files.

"No. I forgot the files from the Burns and Wellington case. I needed those." she sighed.

"Would you look at that! Granger forgot something!" he teased, ceasing laughter when he saw her expression.

"Rose accidentally hit Arabella in the head this morning and I must have forgotten to grab them before I left." the witch moaned.

Inappropriate thoughts of Hermione moaning for other reasons invaded his brain and he shook his head to rid of them. He rose from his desk for the second time that morning and dropped a handful of files onto her desk.

She looked up at him, confused and grateful. Her eyes shining with frustration at herself, yet her lips formed into a smile of gratitude.

"I just feel off today. I don't know. Ron and I got into a fight last night...I'm sorry," she said, stopping herself. "You don't want to hear about this. Let's get back to work?" she suggested, blushing yet again.

This time, it was Draco who bit his lip. "Granger, let's take a break. Care for some fresh air?"

* * *

The slightly more than civil colleagues strolled through a small park on the outskirts of the city, accompanied by two hot teas perched in their hands. It had warmed up a bit since the early morning, and there was now a gentle breeze tousling their hair. With each step they crunched leaves beneath their feet, the only source of sound between the two.

They were completely alone. Benches unoccupied, the playground bare, not a soul was in sight. "Come on Granger, let's sit and talk." he suggested, placing his hand on her back and leading her to a near by bench.

"You're not my therapist, or _a_ therapist, for that matter, you know." she spat, her wild hair whipping across her face. "Besides, you don't care about my problems." she added, looking past him, to the pond just a few feet away.

"Don't be ridiculous, Granger. I can't shag someone for an entire summer and not care about them. I'm not the completely heartless monster you've painted me as in your head over the years." he retorted, and she couldn't tell if he was joking with her or being completely serious. Either way she felt ashamed.

"I didn't...I don't think you're a heartless monster. A heartless monster wouldn't get me out of the office to talk about my problems." she said with a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

He laughed, smirking back at her. "You make a good point. Now come on," he said, nodding his head at her, squinting in the rays of sunlight beaming down on them. "Talk. What's going on?"

Hermione sighed heavily, her throat feeling dry even with tea to soothe her. She bit her bottom lip nervously, unsure of where to begin _and_ if opening up to the man who left her without a word was a good idea. Her eyes flitted as she began to form her words.

"Ron and I have been fighting a lot lately. He's needed to work late for a few months now and I_thought_ that when he is home, he'd be happy to be with his family you know? If not me at least his daughters..." she paused, her voice slightly shaky.

Draco was frowning waiting for her to continue. He wanted to reach out and just touch her hand, but the inches between them seemed like miles.

"There's nothing wrong with craving the company of the man you love is there?" she asked him, staring at the ground, her voice low.

Malfoy closed his eyes at her words, hoping she didn't notice. There was that damn stabbing sensation again. "No, Granger, there isn't." he replied, his voice hoarse.

His fingers twitched, itching to touch hers. But he knew he shouldn't. So he kept still, and let her continue talking.

"And then there's poor Ginny, you know? Staying with my girls all day, every day. I mean sure I'm home by at least six o'clock, but she's by herself during the day. That was me not too long ago. I know how draining it is. And now Ron is going to be in Romania for the next week..." she was rambling now, the words pouring out of her mouth like a waterfall.

"So give her a vacation." he offered.

She paused her rambling at his words and stared at him wide eyed. "What?"

He shrugged. "Give Ginny a vacation. Kingsley will understand if you tell him you need a few days at home."

Hermione shook her head. "And what? I deal with the girls all day by myself and go back to being a stressed as I was before? Were you listening at all?" she asked shrilly.

Malfoy pondered for a moment. "Right, I know this sounds a bit far-fetched, but...I could...help you. Take care of the girls and things." he said nervously, pausing every few words to see if he could guess her reaction.

To his surprise, she didn't look horrified. So he continued. "I wouldn't stay over or anything but I could bring you lunch or come over after work and bring dinner or something."

"Have you ever taken care of a child before?" she breathed, staring at him with uncertainty.

He shook his head. She watched as the golden rays of the sun reflected off his platinum hair. "No."

Hermione tilted her head, studying the man sitting across from her. Their eyes searched each others for what seemed like an eternity before she slowly shook her head in confusion.

"Why are you doing this, Draco?" her breath escaping into the air in front of her.

"I have a lot of making up to do, don't I?" he replied with a stiff smile. "Look it's fine if you don't want me to. I understand. I just thought I'd offer."

"No, no. That's fine. I'd appreciate the help, honestly. Thank you Draco." she said, taking another sip of tea.

And then, much to Malfoy's surprise, she leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat that way for a while, watching thin gray clouds travel across the sky, feeling the brisk breeze slap their cheeks. Their unfinished tea grew cold as time passed. His shoulder was growing stiff but he didn't dare move. Draco silently wished they could stay this way forever.

* * *

A/N: I apologize if this chapter was rather short! I promise the next one will be longer! I know some of you may think our favorite couple is moving rather quickly, but I promise it won't be simple. Next chapter should be up quite soon!


End file.
